You Messed Up My Mind
by Boynamedhummel
Summary: Kurt goes to see Dave one more time, before he gets out of the hospital after trying to hurt himself.


Kurt was walking through the hallways in the hospital. He hated these places, he didn't have any kinds of good memories from here. He tried hard not to think about it. This time, it was only a visit. He was holding a bucket of flowers in his hand and the person he was going to visit was Dave Karofsky. Everything was forgiven, what Dave had ever done to him. He had been visiting him almost every second day. Kurt knew Dave didn't have many visitors, so he wanted to visit as often as possible. He also had come very close friends with Dave. They had talked about almost everything. Soon he was behind the door and knocked the door.

"Come in" voice called behind it.

Kurt stepped inside. Dave was sitting on his bed, in his own clothes.

"Kurt" Dave said his face lighting up almost too much and showed the place next to him, so the other boy could sit there.

"Yes, just me" Kurt said and sat next to him putting the flowers on the table.

"I'm really glad it's... just you" Dave said with emphasis on the two last words as he took Kurt's hand in to his own.

"How have you been?" Kurt asked as usual while brushing Dave's back of the hand with his thumb. Effect made the other boy smile before he answered.

"Better all the time, I'm just relieved to get back to home."

"I can believe that, I couldn't stand a minute in this place" Kurt sighed.

"You have more bad memories from here, so I can totally understand" Dave said squeezing his hand.

Kurt just smiled. Suddenly the door opened and they separated each others hands. People who came behind it were Dave's parents. His mom comes almost running to see his son and hugs him. Kurt stands up and greets both of them, dad and mom. Then he almost tries to slip outside, but Dave pulls him back from his sleeve and when Kurt looks at him, the boy shakes his head. Therefore Kurt just stays to stand next to wall and watches the happy family. Soon enough Dave's dad tooks his son's bag and they all go to the hallway. When they are at the front door, his dad asks.

"Are you coming, Dave?"

"In a second. I just say goodbye to Kurt" he answeres.

Both of the parents just nod and start walking to the car.

"You know... it wouldn't be that necessary to say goodbye to me" Kurt says smiling.

"Don't be silly" Dave says and pulls Kurt into the hug.

Kurt is surprised about, but happily wraps his arms around Dave. He can hear Dave saying to his ear.

"I hope you really know thankful I am for everything you have done to me" when he says this he pulls Kurt little bit tighter against himself. "I'm really glad we have become this close friends after... everything"

"I'm really glad about it too" Kurt whisperes back.

"Promise you will visit me soon again, even I'm not in the hospital." Dave says.

Kurt backs off a little from the hug, so their hands are still around each other and he can watch Dave right to eyes, when he answeres.

"Of course I will, you silly" he laughs a bit. "Like we agreed, we are really good friends now, I would never forget you."

Dave smiles to him.

"There's something... I want to give you as a thank you" he says sounding a bit shy.

"I hope you didn't buy anything" Kurt teases.

"No...no, but you have to close your eyes for that." Dave says.

Kurt looks a bit suspicious.

"Trust me" Dave says.

Kurt nods and closes his eyes. Dave tooks all his courage and presses his lips gently against Kurt's lips. He can feel other boy wince a bit, but Kurt doesn't move away. Instead, he puts his hands gently on Dave's cheeks and kisses him back softly and slowly. When they part from each other slowly, they can't speak anything right away, just leaned each others foreheads.

"Thank you" Dave says with a small smile.

Kurt presses a small kiss against Dave's lips and says.

"Pleasure is all mine, Dave Karofsky."

Then they leave from the front door, both to their own directions.

When Kurt is sitting on his car, he hears his phone's text message sound.

"We really have to meet tomorrow.

It's not good to leave things undone ;)

Yours,

Dave"

Kurt answered to it and puts the phone down smiling and starts the car.

"Dave Karofsky, what have you done to my sanity?" Kurt mumbles to himself.


End file.
